


[碧轨/兰罗]LOVE6 END

by luxurleaf



Category: The Legend of Heroes: Ao no Kiseki
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-02
Updated: 2016-01-02
Packaged: 2018-05-11 03:38:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5612506
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luxurleaf/pseuds/luxurleaf
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>肉不解释</p>
            </blockquote>





	[碧轨/兰罗]LOVE6 END

[碧轨/兰罗]LOVE6 END

 

看不到并不代表感觉不到，失去视觉会让其他感觉更加的敏锐。

兰迪感觉到搭档扶住他的肩膀──不是受到枪伤的那只，挪动着将双腿分得更开，膝盖碰到他的腰侧。

他听见细微的水声，还有那人的屏息，接着他的硬挺被一个极致柔软火热的部位缓缓吞入。

当欲望被完全没入在那令人销魂的热度里时，身上的人终于溢出丝呻吟，靠在他身上喘著气，呼吸一下下喷在他的胸膛上。

兰迪情不自禁地俯身吻啄著罗伊德的脸颊，虽看不见，他仍能精準捕捉到对方的眼眉，耳廓与嘴唇。

男人的唇舌所经之处皆泛起阵阵颤栗，罗伊德忍不住低吟，腰软软塌下。

「嗯……呃啊啊──」就在他没力气时，兰迪突然猛力上顶，被撑开到深处的的填满感令青年难受的扣紧男人肩膀，下腹的性器却因此缓缓抬头。

「兰迪？」眨眨湿润的栗眸，轻蹙眉头，罗伊德困惑地看向男人。

「动一动吧，罗伊德。」蒙上黑布的俊美脸庞带着恶劣的笑意，像在撒娇般不住抱怨：「只有你一个人舒爽岂不是太奸诈了？我可记得下面的嘴比上面的还会咬…含着可没法让我射出来，这你应该最清楚不过………」

罗伊德几乎是面红耳赤地听兰迪说这些下流话，咬著牙洩出低低呻吟。

他知道兰迪总爱在床上拿他的无措取乐，也明白对方的恶趣味，但即便如此他仍恼怒不起来，不………应该说这样的男人让他著迷，然后无法克制地更加深爱。

在遇到兰迪之前，他对爱的感觉是纯粹的憧憬，对初恋的赛西儿姐姐除了希望能够靠近，能够牵起手外，没有其他想法。遇到兰迪之后，他才明白原来爱是那么幸福而痛苦，还有灼热；他的身体也像失控般，在嚐到真正的性爱后，无法克制地想要被进入，被填满。

兰迪一直认为是他改变了他，但实际上他也改变了罗伊德，这么强烈想要拥抱，亲吻，与之交融的欲望，在青年过去的人生中从未有过，甚至强到愿意为此扭曲原本生理型态。

所以，罗伊德明白自己不会只对一个人温柔，但只会让一个人进入身体，将最脆弱的一面在他眼前展现。

他们之间不应该有任何隔阂。

罗伊德扶著兰迪肩膀，提腰起落，让炽热的凶器从身体缓缓退出到剩下顶端，接着迅速吞吸回体内深处，他刻意抬臀前倾，每次起身动作都用分身顶端划过男人精实的小腹，在对方身上留下黏滑的透明水渍，又晃动身体，每一次深入都让兰迪擦过体内的敏感处，使两人一同燃烧起来。

慢慢抽离，然后狠狠没入，直送深处的热力带来强烈刺激，但还是不够，怎样都不够。

在几轮后罗伊德发烫的身体便要支撑不住，双腿发软膝盖滑得更开，如果兰迪够看到……不，就算他看不到肯定也明白现下的青年姿态有多么可爱可怜，性感又饥渴。

「怎么慢下来了？嗯？」低哑嗓音宛如恶魔的耳语，伴随湿润的舔吻在耳边缠绵作响。「不是说要我把全部都交给你？这就不行了该怎办？」

即便埋在罗伊德身体中的凶器再怎样坚硬，两人都知道距离射精还有段距离，罗伊德的状态也是，分身胀痛得阵阵抽蓄，私处也湿软得仿佛要融化般，只乞求更深入畅快的掠夺。

「唔……兰迪………」低头望向专注舔吮他胸前的男人，才发现自己两边的乳尖都已变得艷红湿润，突如其来的一咬，夹杂酥麻的疼痛让罗伊德力气尽失，眼角泛泪，承受不住地含糊低喊：「……兰迪……帮我……给我……」

青年一向不掩饰对爱人的渴求，即便开始时他确实有想靠自己掌握节奏，但只要能让两人都感到快乐，他也愿意把主导权交出去。

而他的爱人也有相同想法。

兰迪亲亲青年嘴角，挺动腰身回应。

他的动作非常果断兇猛，简直不容人喘息的撞击力与高速。罗伊德抬起上身仰头呻吟，双腿分得更开方便男人侵犯，身体深处一阵阵绞缩，贪婪地吞吐著硕大的阴茎，全身所有的感官都被身后夺去，男人鼓胀囊袋一下下拍在他下体发出沉响，夹杂淫靡水声，淹没他的意识。

在那瞬间他突然分不清记忆和现实，耳边的声响和光影晃动令他急遽慌乱起来，但他无法后退，无法逃离，只能因兰迪的顶入而快乐，因兰迪的愉悅而兴奋，因兰迪的动作而眩晕。

罗伊德想要的就是这样，令自己被性爱牢牢钉死，无处可逃，让爱慾和肉慾混合到无法分离，兰迪的爱有多深多狂暴，他所回应的情感便有多大多包容。

他高兴自己是作为承受的一方，在做爱时才能感受到兰迪不同的面貌，温柔的，恶劣的，陶醉的，张狂的，侵略的。

他毫无支撑地坐在兰迪的性器上，眼睛贴着兰迪的肩，手抱着兰迪背，炙热的气息吐在两人胸前滚动，每一次都被挺进到最深，是肉体的冲撞，也是灵魂的冲撞。

男人每一次抽插都重重辗压过体内的腺体，用最猛烈的力道发起征服和占领，逼得他哭喊，挣扎，发热，也令他获得无上满足。

恐惧没有了，害怕也没有了，快感使他脚趾卷起，肠壁急遽收缩，更能感受到男人在他体内加快加深的律动。随着快感的叠加，顶在小腹上的分身不断溢出白浊，罗伊德明白自己要被抽插到高潮了，因兰迪的占有而高潮。

「兰迪……我…要去了……啊──」在一记深深顶入中，他听见对方低唤自己名字，感受到滚烫的液体喷击之际，罗伊德也射精出来。

两人靠在一起喘气，肌肤相亲，气息相缠，落在彼此身上的汗水又滑又腻。

罗伊德趴在兰迪胸前，满足地闭上眼，厚实的触感，耳边情热的呼吸声，还有从彼此体内迸发共鸣的心跳，都是那么美好

他将手伸到男人背后，以环著对方的姿势解开绳结，执起其中一只手贴在脸畔。

「兰迪你看，我的手不抖了。」

罗伊德微笑看着爱人扯下脸上黑带，目光直勾勾的投射过来。

那灼热的目光带着强烈的占有、爱怜与渴望的情绪，贴着脸庞的掌心既温柔又暖和，只要一念之间，这双手可以救一个人，也可以杀无数人。

如果兰迪有办法爱他到发狂，那么便也有办法爱到回归自我。

他让兰迪抓住自己，然后深深地抱住对方，不论美好还是丑恶。

青年知道自己已无所畏惧。

他凑上前，轻吻了下那薄薄的唇瓣，男人突然猛力反转抓住他的手，这次不再是推开，而是绕上黑色的绸带把两人的手腕绑在一起。

那结绑得不紧，一扯就会松开，罗伊德瞧着两人紧紧交握的十指，掌心贴着掌心，又笑开了。

身体被翻转，双腿大敞，毫无保留地迎向男人的冲撞，随着快感的席卷呻吟，嘶喊，扭动，发热，充盈的满足感从心底遍布全身。

三天后，当两人相伴回到特务支援课时，琪雅高兴地想扑进罗伊德怀中被制止；缇欧只瞥眼后便拿出副墨镜戴上，小声嘀咕著「……有碍观瞻…社会公害……」捧起电脑转身上楼回房；艾莉则微笑地拎出张请款单，上面注明加收百分之几的额外清洁服务费向兰迪讨款，被男人耍无赖地推卸说这又不是他一人的错，干脆直接向课长要求从薪水分期扣除，获得同意。

哭号著「不让人活呀。」的兰迪完全引不起同伴们的同情心，转而向总是最放任他的队长哭诉告状，趁机楷油，过於无耻的行径又引起不小公愤。

所以，到底他们算是和好了吗？其实兰迪也不是很清楚，他们从来没有吵过架，也未曾发生争执。

罗伊德没办法保证他不再涉险，两人也清楚约定对兰迪而言一点约束性都没有。

在飞船上的那三天中他曾经抱着罗伊德，平静地告诉对方如果再发生同样的事，他还是会那样做。

而罗伊德表示他明白，所以他会尽力不要发生，同时也会努力阻止。

两个答案完全兜不再一起，一点浪漫情怀都没有。

但对于兰迪而言，已经足够，尤其又意识到自己简直爱惨罗伊德，还真没对方会死，他觉得自己真是亏太多。

大概每个花花公子心中，都有个深情种子？

当他拿着被大小姐堆过来勒令要自行完成的报告，死皮赖脸求罗伊德一起帮他完成时，看着专注於纸堆中的青年，男人又突然抽风问出句没头没尾的话：

「罗伊德，为何你不会怪我？」其实不追究才是上策，不过面对爱人时，他的智商总是不知飞去哪 ── 就跟他的自制力一样。

「这个嘛……」抬头认真思考的脸庞也很诱人，很想咬一口，心思不小心想歪过於大意的情况下，兰迪又遭受到许久不见的直球打脸。「因为我爱你吧。」

好吧，这真是他自找的。

深刻体会到自己心脏承受提升速度永远比不上恋人突破天际的攻击力同时，男人狠狠丟开手上的笔，像头闻到香味的鬣狗，扑到青年身上，吻上他的脖子，熟练地抚摸起来。

「兰迪…嗯…报告……」罗伊德隐忍的情动嗓音听起来有些担心，不过没关系，他可以给出好借口，只要能如期完成，罗伊德都愿意为他的任性妥协。

在青年耳畔低声说了几句后，得到首肯，兰迪迫不及待地抱起爱人，倒向床上。

假若可以把各自的感情量化，放在两端秤重，究竟，天秤会倾斜向哪端？

兰迪不知道，但这也已不重要。

只要罗伊德在他身边就好。

LOVE END


End file.
